Cita el 2412
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - Sosuke quiere tener una cita con Rin, pero este tiene muchos planes con sus amigos, por lo que un pequeño secuestro no está nada de mal. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 18 de Diciembre


**Cita el 24/12**

 **Resumen:** Sosuke quiere tener una cita con Rin, pero este tiene muchos planes con sus amigos, por lo que un pequeño secuestro no está nada de mal.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

18 de Diciembre

 **Categoría:** Free!

 **Personaje:** Sosuke Yamasaki, Rin Matsuoka

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Mpreg=embarazo masculino.

 **Clasificación** : Todo publico

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Koji Ouji y Futoshi Nishiya

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Las cosas para Sosuke no eran fáciles, pese a que con rin tenía una muy buena convivencia, este solía dejarlo de lado por Nanase. No es que odiara al chico, pero si hace años Rin iba tras él por ser su mejor rival, ahora iba tras él ayudándolo en todo por su embarazo.

¿Acaso era tu culpa que Tachibana se le ocurriera embarazar a su esposo?

No, él no tenía la culpa, mucho menos ahora que caminaba tras su amigo y Nanase que muy campantes iban de un lado al otro viendo tiendas comerciales y comprando cuanta cosa se les ocurriera para el nuevo bebé. ¿Y él? Cargado de bolsas que el parcito le pasaba. Porque si algo estaba aprovechando Nanase con su embarazo es ser un completo bastardo consentido que cambió completamente por las hormonas y se hacía el adorable y que no rompía un plato, para luego, cuando nadie le estaba mirando sonreír de lado al haber conseguido su cometido. Él lo había visto un par de veces, así que nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Te noté algo raro hoy.

Sosuke estaba por rodar los ojos al ver como Rin simplemente se dejaba caer en la cama al haber llegado recién al departamento en el que ambos vivían.

-¿Lo notaste? –preguntó algo resentido.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? –preguntó sentándose derecho, viendo a Sosuke apoyado en la pared.

-Sí –dijo tajante-. Quiero que por un día, un maldito día MI NOVIO se digne a estar conmigo y sin pensar en nadie más.

Rin se puso completamente rojo ante las palabras de Sosuke, porque si bien ellos no llevaban el título de "novios" sí tenían una historia. Una muy larga historia de sexo y amistad a lo largo de los años, aunque el sexo ocasional entre ellos sólo lo hubieran empezado a practicar hace dos años cuando salieron del colegio y Rin se hubiera decidido por trabajar por un tiempo y coincidieran con el trabajo. Por lo que ni en el trabajo dejaban de estar juntos.

-No sé de qué estás hablando –dijo mirando al lado, sintiendo como las orejas le hervían.

-Mírame –le exigió llegando a su lado y sosteniéndolo de los brazos, pero si iba a decir algo para molestarlo no pudo hacerlo, la adorable expresión de Rin lo cautivo y no pudo hacer más que acercarse a besarlo.

Rin se dejaba hacer. Amaba los besos de Sosuke, porque lo transportaban, hacía que dejara de pensar en nada más que no fueran ellos mismos. Sabía que estaba dejándolo de lado, que entre el trabajo y pasar tiempo con Haru para ayudarlo con su embarazo, Sosuke había quedado en segundo plano, y eso no era justo.

-Lo siento –dijo cuándo terminaran el beso.

-No importa… -suspiró dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones-. No debí decir eso, tú tienes que pasar tiempo con tus amigos.

-¡No! Tú tienes razón, no debí dejarte de lado.

Sosuke sonrió abrazándolo, de un momento al otro toda la rabia se le fue, dejándolo sólo con la sensación de amor en su corazón.

-¿Qué te parece si te recompenso con una cita mañana? –le propuso Rin.

-…-…

Y ahora estaban ahí, en medio de una cafetería tomando un café y comiendo un pastel. La gente corría de un lado para el otro haciendo las últimas compras de navidad, pero para ellos nada era importante. Si bien aún les faltaban regalos para esa noche, podrían verlo después, lo importante ahora era disfrutar de su cita, no había nada más que pudiera ser primordial en su vida en ese momento.

Fin

N/A: síganme en instagram majowalles, ahí pongo todas mis actualizaciones y datos freak de mis fic.

N/A: forum


End file.
